


V’s night time adventures in Night City

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Piercings, Pool, Public Sex, The fun part is working out which tags go with which chapters, V wears a crop top like all the time, kiss-a-gram, one shots, undercover kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: A bunch of slow updating one shots about the sexual encounters of one Night City resident, V.





	1. Ride ‘em Cowboy!

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy a lot of the character designs on all the media we have been given by CDPR for Cyberpunk 2077.
> 
> Anyways, I want to write a bunch of one shots featuring my Male V (that’s who I’m planning to play as) meeting all the interesting characters throughout Night City. 
> 
> For now it will be characters in the trailers and stuff, might continue this once the game actually comes out, we shall see!

It had been a long day for V. He had run a couple of errands and completed a few paid jobs. It took him longer than usual due to the fact that his friend and partner in crime had left him for the weekend, saying it was the time of year where he meets up with his gang to discuss their conquests. V found it quite odd but whatever, he was free to do what he wanted this weekend and he wasn’t going to waste it moping around. 

Not really wanting to go to the Afterlife on his own, V ventured to a quieter part of town. It was still a popular hang out spot for locals but it was devoid of the rowdy youth. The place V was standing in front of was called ‘Triple Shot’ but the neon lights for half the letters were flickering and it didn’t look the most welcoming. However V knew hat it wasn’t always what it looked like on the outside that mattered, he was more focused on what was on the inside, or rather who was inside.

Tonight, V wanted to have some fun. Without his wingman in town, he didn’t feel like competing with all the crowd at Afterlife so he thought that a ‘quieter’ place might be easier for him to get what he wants. 

V was wearing an old Samurai band t-shirt that he craftily converted into a crop top by hacking of the bottom half of the fabric with a blunt pair of scissors. The edges had frayed but V thought it added to the charm and it exposed his midriff so he was happy and he hoped the people looking at him would be too. He wore his ‘good’ jeans, basically the only pair that wasn’t stained and full of holes, this particular pair hugged his figure in all the right places, not too tight but they still showed his round ass and strong legs quite nicely. To combat the shit weather outside, V chose to wear a cropped leather jacket. Not only did it keep the rain of off him but it still made him look good and it came with pockets for V to keep all the things he’ll need for a fun night out. Someone in this place was bound to like what they saw and if they didn’t it was just gonna be their loss. 

Breathing in the relatively clear city air, V braced himself for what might be awaiting him inside ‘Triple Shot’. Entering the building, V was met with a small hallway and a staircase leading down, it wasn’t unusual for clubs and bars to be built underneath other buildings, space was limited. Descending the stairs, V opened the door and was met with an overwhelming smell of stale smoke and spilt beer. It wasn’t the worst but it was far from the best. Looking around and briefly taking in his surroundings, V thought it best to take a seat at the bar.

He found a stool in the centre of the row, he wanted to show that he was here for fun and hiding in the corner sent all the wrong messages. V got the attention of the bartender and ordered a beer. Sipping from the bottle, V span around on his stool and surveyed the room. The light was dim and lacked the brightness V was used to, but it suited the environment. A row of booths along the back wall, a scattering of small tables littered about the place, many of them occupied with gloomy looking patrons trying to drown their sorrows. Some occupied by drunken men and women, simply enjoying themselves and having a good time. Others were standing around having energetic conversations, the whole room though was bathed in the neon glow coming from the many lights decorating the place. In the centre of the room was a trio of pool tables (probably how the place got its name), all being used by a bunch of serious looking guys, taking the game way too seriously. The place seemed to lack the fast-paced energy of Afterlife, but there was a more relaxed feel here that made a nice change.

Focusing on the pool tables, V saw one of the players put his cigarette in a provided ash tray to take a shot; he leant low to the table, drew his arm back and hit a ball with his cue. The movement making his clothes stretch over his muscular frame. Triumphantly, he stood and retrieved his cigarette, drawing a deep breath and savouring it before exhaling. On his way around the table to watch his opponents turn, the stranger made eye contact with V. 

Turns out the stranger had some cyberware if that glowing eye of his was anything to go by, it was intense, V was definitely interested. It was obvious that this guy was older than V, not by much but the subtle creases around his eyes gave away years of a tough life. The stranger was tall and broad, he had mid-length auburn hair and a short scruffy beard. He wore a button down with the top few buttons undone, showing just enough skin to pique V’s interest. He wore dark denim jeans and classic cowboy boots, complete with spurs. The weapons belt and holster didn’t go unnoticed either, this guy was armed but he didn’t seem too dangerous to V. To top it all off the guy was wearing a wide brimmed cowboy hat, V thought it was a bit much but it worked. Overall, this guy was who V wanted to get fucked by, and he always got what he wanted. 

Giving the pool player an on obvious once over, V met the bright eyes of the stranger once more and winked before taking another sip from his beer. The stranger chuckled under his breath before it was his turn again. V didn’t know shit about pool but he knew that the black ball meant the end of the game and it seemed that is what the stranger was aiming for. V watched as the stranger leant over the table, lining up a shot, he had quite a focused expression on his face. Within seconds the eight ball was sunk in a corner pocket and the opponent threw his cue down in disgust, shoving a few eddies into the strangers chest before marching away.

Thinking this could be his window of opportunity, V ordered two more beers and took them in hand before casually making his way over to the pool table where the stranger had picked up the discarded cue.

“That was a good game,” V leant his hip against the side of the pool table, “you look like you could use a drink after that?” V held the beer out for the stranger to accept.

Looking from the bottle being offered and back up to V’s smirking face, the stranger smiled and accepted. “Cheers darlin’.” He took a swig of his beer and leant on his pool cue, “you wanna play?” He gestured towards the pool table. V wanted to play all right.

“Sure,” V put his own beer bottle on the side of the table and took his jacket off, hanging it on a nearby hook. He took the spare cue being offered, letting his fingers brush against those of the stranger. “Name’s V by the way,” he added as he moved to the other side of the table.

The stranger arranged the colourful balls at one end and placed the white one at the other. “Call me John.” With a smirk, John lined up his shot for the break and took it. The pool balls scattered across the table and a striped ball sank into the corner pocket.

“Not bad,” V nodded off to the side, he really wasn’t sure what was good or bad but it looked impressive and it earned him another smirk from John. “Right!” With mock confidence, V walked around to the other side of the table and chose a ball to hit. There was a solid colour near a pocket so V thought that was his best bet. He was standing on the same side of the table as John and was a decent distance away, he leant over and arched his back maybe a bit more than necessary and lined up the shot. He could see the projections on the table that would give him an advantage but V didn’t want to win too easily. He intentionally aimed a little to the left and hit the cue ball, it bounced of the side of the table and hit another ball. Straightening up, V turned to face John who quickly looked up to meet V’s gaze. V narrowed his eyes and smirked back, it was obvious where John was looking but V didn’t mind, he wanted more than just a stolen look. 

“I missed,” V shrugged. Instead of getting upset though, he just took another sip of beer while watching John circle round the table again, trying to pick his shot.

John watched V and scratched the scruff on his chin, as if trying to work out what V’s deal was. “Don’t worry darlin’ I’ll go easy on you,” John winked over over at V and took his shot, easily sinking another ball. 

The game continued on for a few more shots and V was getting worse, he could tell John was missing a few shots on purpose to give V a change but he didn’t want it. They shared a few more beers and a few stories, taking their time between shots, the bar wasn’t overly busy and no one was waiting to play so they could take as long as they wanted. V started getting closer and closer to John, brushing by him as he moved around the table. It was V’s turn again and the steady flow of beer was boosting his confidence so he walked around the table to the side John was standing on. He leant down over the table and looked back over his shoulder at John, “think you can show me how it’s done again?” V gave the smallest pout, wanting to see what the guy would do.

Chuckling to himself, John leant his pool cue against the side of the table before standing close behind V. Things were starting to get interesting and V wanted to have some fun. He rocked back a bit, bumping into the crotch of his new friend. The inside of his boots were kicked by John, “take a wide stance, you’ll need to be steady.” A pair of strong hands caressed his ass slightly before settling on his hips, but they pushed V forward closer to the table. “You gotta focus on the point of contact,” as he was talking, John closed the distance between himself and V, pressing close once more.

“Where is that exactly?” Oh, V knew he was being dumb now, but he liked the warmth on John behind him. 

The cowboy removed his hands from V’s hips and instead slid them up his abdomen, over his chest and shoulders before running his hands down V’s arms, until they were resting on the top of V’s. John spoke close to V’s ear, V could feel the warm breath ghost down his neck, “right in the centre of the cue ball.” He circled his hips slowly against V, who hummed and arched his back in response. That wasn’t John’s gun digging in to his ass, at least he hoped it wasn’t. 

“You’ll want to hit it in the centre and with power,” to emphasise his point, John thrust forward, letting V know just how much he was enjoying this too.

“Then what?” V was enjoying this a lot more than if he just went to the club for a quick fuck. 

“You’ll want to pull back with the cue,” he pulled V’s left hand back, as well as moving his own hips back. “And hit!” John thrust forward hard with his hips and his hand. The motion knocked the cue ball straight at its target and the ball rolled effortlessly into the pocket. The motion also knocked V against the table and he couldn’t help an excited groan escape his throat. 

They both stayed like that for a few seconds with V arching back, humming at the feeling of having someone pressing against him. “Good job,” John was the first to move back, just enough for V to stand also. V was spun around where he stood thanks to John’s hands back on his hips. Now face to face the two men looked at each other and it was clear how this night would end. John was the first to make a move, crowding into V’s space and putting his hands on the edge of the pool table behind V. They met in a fierce kiss, V pulled John closer with a hand on the back of his neck. His pool cue carelessly thrown to the ground.

This is just what V had been wanting all night. He locked his arms around John’s neck and spread his legs slightly as John put a thigh between them. John’s hands settled on V’s hips briefly before moving around to cup V’s ass, groping him harshly. It felt good though and V moaned into the kiss. Reaching up and grabbing one of V’s hands, John moved it between them and pressed it against the hard length trapped in his own pants. Groaning at the promise of more, V massaged John roughly through the denim. John grunted at the feeling before returning the gesture, making V moan loudly at the attention.

“Ain’t you just a delight?” John continued to grope V who was writhing under his touch. With his other hand, John pressed hard into the crease of V’s ass, applying pressure to his covered hole. V responded with a breathy laugh and kissed John again, grinding harder against him. 

The two seemed lost in each other, that was until the sound of a throat being cleared could be heard. “Cut it out fellas or take it outside for fucks sake!” The bartender was calling them out, they were causing a disturbance in the dimly lit room. V had a habit of being too loud. Usually in the clubs it wasn’t a problem, the thumping music would drain him out. The music at this bar however, was just loud enough to cover the sound of the floors above and the mumbled conversations, not loud enough to cover the sounds coming from a horny V.

John pulled back slightly, looking a bit sheepish. V was hoping that John wasn’t going to ditch him so to prevent it, V reached up and took John’s stupid hat and put it on his own head. “We should finish the game then shouldn’t we?” With that, V retrieved his discarded pool cue and bent over the table, making sure to put his ass on display for his opponent. Actually using the projections this time, he lined up a shot and sank a solid coloured ball into a side pocket. He straightened up and turned around to see John looking at him in disbelief. 

“How do you see anything in this thing?” V looked up trying to see underneath the wide brim of the stolen hat. 

“Well,” John chuckled, putting a hand on top of V’s head and moving the hat back so he could look at V’s blushing face. “You wanna know the secret, darlin’?” He pulled V closer towards him again, resting his other hand on the small of V’s back.

“What’s that?” V whispered in reply. Running his hands up John’s neck and down under his collar.

“I can’t see shit,” John laughed at his own joke before claiming V’s mouth once more. Before they could get too carried away again, John pulled back and turned his attention towards the table. He surveyed the arrangement quickly before picking up the black 8 ball and putting it in the pocket closest to him. “There, now the games over,” he put an arm around V’s waist and pulled him closer again, “now we can have some real fun!” 

“Johnny, puh-lease!” V pat John on the cheek before planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “The night’s still young. Why don’t you go and grab us a couple more beers and I’ll meet you over there?” V gestured towards the corner booth, luckily it was free. V pressed close one last time and gave him a quick kiss before retrieving his jacket and bouncing over to the booth to take a seat. John was a bit shocked at first, but thought that it wouldn’t do any harm in making this an all night affair. 

The booths along the back wall were all separated by a partition that reach floor to ceiling, making each one its own kind of private area. The corner booth provided the most privacy and V thought it would be the best place to continue the fun. In the centre of the booth was a circular table with a dirty ashtray, a few greasy menus, an array of nearly empty condiments, and a small forgotten vase from when someone cared enough to try and brighten up the place. A few moments passed when John finally sat back down next to V, a little closer than he maybe needed to be but V welcomed it. 

John smiled over at V as he handed him a new bottle of beer. “It suits you, darlin’” he pointed to his hat atop V’s head. 

Blushing slightly V smirked back at his new friend, “does it now?” V took a swig from his new beer and shuffled closer to John. Putting the bottle back onto the table, V leant close to John, looking up at him with heavily lidded eyes. He reached up and ran his hand through John’s hair, messing it up before settling on the back of his neck. John put his own beer bottle onto the table and looked at V, waiting to see what he would do next. He didn’t have to wait long though, V dragged him into a deep kiss, demanding access into his mouth. 

There was always such a rush when V kissed a stranger, he loved it. The best was a truly nameless fuck from someone he’d just met, but sometimes it was nice to get to know them a little before they got down to business. John seemed like a really nice guy too, V knew he was about to have some good fun and he wanted to kick things up a notch. As he continued to kiss John, V manoeuvred his way onto John’s lap. 

The move caused John to chuckle, he moved away from V’s mouth only to kiss his way down over V’s jaw and neck. Putting his hands under John’s jaw, V pulled him back up so their mouth were once more fighting for dominance. While they licked into each other’s mouths and tasted stale smoke and booze, V moved his hands down under the collar of John’s shirt, feeling the heated skin of his shoulders and chest. He scratched lightly at the coarse hairs that covered John’s chest and wondered how far down they went. 

John started kissing down V’s jaw and neck again, this time V let him, especially when he felt John start to suck marks into his skin. Humming at the attention, V pulled slightly on John’s hair while trying to hold him close. At the same time, V started moving his hips in a lazy rhythm against the man beneath him. 

“You sure are somethin’ else,” John’s voice rumbled deep as he spoke into the crook of V’s neck, his short beard rubbing pleasantly against V’s heated skin. V hummed in response, but started whining softly when John’s hands started moving under his top and caressed his chest. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” V held the other man close, running his fingers through the hairs at the base of John’s nape. With his other hand, V lifted the front of his top up, wanting to encourage John’s movements. 

Getting the not so subtle message, John rubbed his rough hands over V’s chest, teasing his nipples. “Gorgeous,” he said as he squeezed V’s defined pectorals.

V whimpered under the touch, “m-more!” He tugged John’s head closer, arching towards him.

“Anything for you darlin’,” John chuckled before leaning closer to V and licking over the exposed skin, making V moan. Continuing to move over V’s sensitive skin, John stopped when he reached his destination. He flicked his tongue over an erect nipple while his fingers pinched the other.

“John!” V’s grip tightened in John’s hair but John just chuckled and continued licking. V kept on moaning as John teased the sensitive area. When John bit down around him, tugging V’s nipple slightly, V thrust hard against the man beneath him. The wet heat of John’s mouth and the rough scratch of his beard were a perfect combination and V wanted more. “You can do better then that, right cowboy?” V challenged the man beneath him as he circled his hips against his new friends clothed erection. 

A low rumble of laughter came from John, enjoying the impatience of the man on his lap. Without a verbal response, John focused his attention on V’s other nipple and continued to lick and tease it. V was holding John’s head close, not wanting him to pull away too soon. Fortunately for V, John didn’t plan on that just yet. He continued to flick V with his tongue until he bit down hard around V’s nipple, breaking the skin.

“Fuck!” V jerked at the motion, feeling John’s tongue lap at the wound he had created. “Fuck,” he repeated, what else could he say right now. V looked down and saw the bite mark circling his nipple and moaned loudly. Having someone leave their mark made V’s night, he would proudly display the marks left by strangers just to show everyone how much fun he had the night before. He was starting to feel really hot and his pants were starting to get a little too tight, V copied what John had done earlier and moved one of John’s hands down to cover his crotch. When he felt the cowboy’s hand start to caress his clothed dick, V started thrusting against it harder. “Yesss, more,” V needed more, he wanted to get to the main event already.

John simply chuckled into V’s neck, “as much as I don’t want to say this darlin’, you better quieten down or that grouchy barkeep’ll kick us out.” Despite the threat of getting chucked out into the rain, John continued to palm V through his pants. 

“Guess we should find something to occupy my mouth then,” V slid of off John’s lap and back onto the seat next to him. He caressed the bulge in John’s own pants to make sure he got his meaning. It was only fair V made John feel good too.

“Guess we should,” John moved his hands down and undid his belt and fly. V attempted to help but his hands were just swatted away, “Patience darlin’ you’ll get yer treat,” with that, John leant forward and kissed V deep, thrusting his tongue into V’s mouth. V returned the kiss with enthusiasm, holding John close as he finally freed himself from the confines of his pants. 

“Fuck,” V looked down as John gave himself a few lazy strokes. John was slightly larger than average, uncut, and thick. The real delight was the Jacob’s Ladder on the underside of his cock, V hadn’t had anyone before with those types of piercings and he couldn’t wait to feel them inside him. He reached forward and lightly ran his fingers over them, making John hum at the contact. John had put his arms up on the back of the seat, letting V take his time. “Fuck me,” V whispered under his breath, he was excited for what was going to happen.

“That’s the idea ain’t it?” John sounded so cocky but V just looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “What? You ain’t ever seen a pierced dick before?” He put a hand in V’s hair, stroking the short hairs, V just shook his head under the touch, “I’ll take good care of you sweetheart.”

V moaned lightly as he repositioned himself so he was kneeling on the seat facing John. He quickly looked back out over at the bar and saw that no one was paying them any mind, despite them (mostly V) making quite a bit of noise. “I’m sure you will,” He looked back at John with a wink. V leant over John’s lap and took the base of his dick in hand. Spitting onto the head, V stroked John’s cock, making it slick with saliva. V lowered himself down, pulling the foreskin back as he swirled his tongue around the head, moaning at the salty taste. He slowly took the first couple of inches into his mouth, running his tongue along the piercings. V pulled up slightly before going back down, he could feel John’s cock hitting the back of his throat so he repositioned slightly so he could take John down more. The feeling of the piercings in his tongue made V moan more, he couldn’t wait to feel them stretch his ass out. 

Above him, John was grunting softly at V’s movements. He put a hand onto V’s head, removing his hat that V still managed to keep on. John put the hat onto the table before returning his hand to V’s head, encouraging his movements. He started to thrust up into the tight heat of V’s throat, “fuck you’re good at this darlin’.” 

V hummed under the slight praise, enjoying the slight ache in his jaw as John’s cock forced it wider. To show John just how much he was enjoying this, V took the entirety of John’s cock in his mouth until his nose was nestled in coarse pubic hair. Inhaling deep V could smell the musk of the man, it was fucking intoxicating. He lifted all the way off before licking a long line from base to tip across the barbells hidden beneath the sensitive skin. John moaned as V’s clever tongue worked its way over his length. Judging by John’s reaction, he was doing a good job but he wanted to push further. Arching his back more, V put one foot onto the floor for stability and started bobbing his head. It must have been what John had wanted because he started to pull on the hairs on the back of V’s head. V moaned loudly at this but was muffled by the cock in his mouth. 

Wanting to return the favour, John started caressing V’s ass that was presented oh so nicely for him. He slid a hand down the arched back of V, making him hum around the dick down his throat. “You’ve got a sweet ass darlin’,” John then gave V a light slap, making the younger man grunt with satisfaction. “You like that huh?” V just responded by moaning and taking John deeper into his mouth. “Maybe next time,” John spoke quietly as he continued to rub and squeeze V’s plump ass. 

V pressed back into John’s touch, wanting more. And what did John mean by next time? V wouldn’t mind making this a regular affair, although he wasn’t looking to start a new relationship, it was still fun to have someone to mess around with. He’d worry about that later, right now he could only focus on the calloused hand of his new friend moving under the denim of his jeans. V continued to press back against it, wanting John to get on with it. 

Coming up for air, V looked up at John from an awkward angle before looking over his shoulder at John’s hand moving beneath his jeans. The younger man moved his spare hand up to the back of John’s neck, gently running his fingers through the auburn locks. When John teased V’s entrance with a spit slick finger, V hung his head low and groaned at what was to come. 

John hooked a finger under V’s chin to bring him back up so they were face to face once again. His glowing gaze fell onto V’s lustful one, “gotta stay quiet sweetheart.” He nodded to the booth next to them where a group of drunken twenty-something’s had settled. The two men weren’t exactly in public view, but the booths weren’t soundproof and the duo don’t want to get kicked out before they could get to the real fun. John winked before closing the distance between them. V responded eagerly to the kiss, continuing to stroke John’s leaking cock. He thought he was being relatively quiet but John really tested him when he felt that slick finger press inside him. V couldn’t help the moan that came from his mouth, he tried muffling it by resting his head in the crook of John’s neck. 

“Fuck John!” V pushed back onto the intruding digit. John continued to thrust his single finger into V but it wasn’t enough, V needed more. He sat up fully, making John remove his hand, V straddled John’s lap facing away from him. He reached back and pulled his jeans down his legs, showing his naked ass to an excited John.

“Damn, darlin’!” John spread V’s cheeks so he could get a good look at V’s needy hole. “We’re gonna have some fun,” to emphasise his point, John slapped V’s ass again, making him yelp. 

Trying to keep quiet, V threw his hands up to cover his mouth, gasping into his sweaty palms. He was expecting John to do it again but instead, John hooked his fingers underneath each of V’s ass cheeks and wiggled them. John hummed as he watched the meat of V’s ass jiggle due to his movements, “you’ve got a damn fine ass darlin’.” 

V pressed down, rubbing against John and getting a groan in response. He shuffled around a bit until he felt John’s cock in the crease of his ass. Moaning softly at what was going to happen, the younger man moved his hips back and forth, feeling those piercings catch on his rim each time. 

The two of them were completely oblivious to their surroundings. No one was paying them any mind, the table next to them were making more noise than them. V hoped that John would just fuck him there in the booth, he wasn’t sure he would cope if they had to take this somewhere private, he was far too impatient. 

“Darlin’ we’re gonna need to loosen you up first,” to prove this, John pressed V forward so he had access to his entrance, he circled V’s hole and pressed his finger inside. The stretch didn’t hurt but anything more than one finger would and V knew it. 

Scrambling for his forgotten jacket, V started searching through his pockets. He knew he had a couple sachets of lube somewhere, he liked being prepared for situations like this. Sighing with relief, V finally located where he had the sachets stashed, he handed them to John along with a condom.

“Goddamn, ain’t you just full of surprises,” John opened a sachet and spread the lube on his fingers, squeezing the rest onto V’s hole.

“I’d much rather be filled with something else right now,” V leant forward onto the table, supporting his weight in his forearms. 

“We’ll get to that darlin’, I’ll take real good care of you,” John circled V’s hole a couple of times before pressing in.

“Yess,” V arched back, trying to get John to move faster. He covered his mouth once again and muffled the sounds escaping his throat. 

John pressed in another finger next to the first, pumping them in and out, giving V what he wanted. “You keepin’ quiet?” the cowboy didn’t make it easy to, his other hand reached round to stroke V in time with his slow rhythm. 

“Fuck, John!” The stretch felt good, especially with the assistance of actual lube. V had learnt the hard way that spit could only get you so far. Starting to get frustrated at the slow pace of things, V reached back and grabbed John by the neck, kissing him at the awkward angle. “I’m not made of glass y’know!” V wanted to feel his new friends dick inside him and he was losing patience. 

Chuckling, John started to scissor his fingers, stretching V out, getting him ready to be fucked. “You sure are a demandin’ one huh, darlin’?” John kept moving his fingers within V, pressing them deep, trying to find his sweet spot. 

Moaning quietly, V kept moving his hips, trying to get John to move faster. He covered his mouth once more, pressing his hand as close as possible so no noise would slip out. The table next to them roared with laughter, they must be playing a drinking game. John added a third finger and started pumping faster, he started hooking his fingers on the drag out. Trying to angle his hips to get John to hit his prostate, V leant forward until his chest was almost flat against the table. The new position helped massively, the next thrust from John hit him straight on his sweet spot, making him arch back and bite down a moan. 

“Next time we’ll have to find somewhere private so I can hear all the delightful noises you make,” John pumped his fingers a couple more times before scissoring them out again and again. He withdrew his fingers after a few minutes, much to the protests coming from V. 

He didn’t protest for long, he heard the man behind him rip open the condom packet. Looking back over his shoulder, V could just about see John slide it over his leaking cock, squeezing the last of the lube sachet over himself. V couldn’t hold back anymore, he whined and reached behind him, grabbing for John’s needy cock. When John didn’t stop him, V guided John to his entrance, feeling the spongey head prod against his desperate hole. Lowering his weight, V felt John’s slick dick push pass the tight ring of muscle and stretch him further. 

Sighing as he slowly lowered himself until he was fully seated on John’s cock, feeling each one of those delicious piercings push past his rim made V moan lowly. “F-fuck, that’s fucking good!” He took a few more deep breaths trying to adjust to the stretch a bit before moving. 

John moved his hands to V’s hips, supporting some of V’s weight as he lifted up slightly, “I got you darlin’.”

Slamming back down, V felt the pierced cock rub against all the right places, he had to press both his hands over his mouth to stop the loud moans escaping. He circled his hips instead, feeling just how deep his new friend was. Leaning backwards against John’s chest, V let out a pleasant groan. “You’re so deep,” he grabbed John’s hand and held it against his abdomen, “feel!” V lifted his hips slowly, feeling each one of those piercings pop past his rim before slamming back down, groaning loudly. 

John’s hand remained on V’s abdomen, he could feel himself inside of V and it made a groan of his own leave his throat. “Fuck, darlin’ you gotta be quiet,” he resisted the urge to thrust up into the tight heat surrounding his cock.

“Can you help?” V asked innocently, he moved John’s hand up to cover his mouth, placing his own over the top. Closing his eyes, V adjusted his knees slightly so he had more balance and started a slow rhythm of fucking himself on the fat cock of his new friend. The satisfied groans and moans that usually fell freely from V’s mouth were being trapped beneath the two hands keeping them in. Don’t stop John from grunting every time V took him to the root each time.

“Darlin’, your sure know how to move,” voice deep with arousal, John kept praising V, getting pleased moans in response. 

Trusting that John would keep his hand over V’s mouth, the younger man removed his and leant forward trying to find a better angle. He moved his hips skilfully, feeling the drag of John’s piercing rub against his sweet spot. It was almost too much, especially when he felt John’s other hand wrap around his cock and started pumping his in time with his thrusts. V was getting louder and John’s hand only prevented so much noise escaping, the table next to them cheered over at them, telling them to keep going and letting them have a turn after. V loved being the centre of attention and if that meant putting on a show for some drunken fools then so be it; John just chuckled at their comments, not really bothered that the other patrons knew what they were doing. 

After a few more minutes of enjoying the intense pleasure, V was getting close. He wanted to mix things up a bit, not wanting it to be over too soon. He removed John’s hand from his face, slowing his movements until he stopped entirely.

“Everything ok darlin’?” John’s voice held concern.

“Yeah,” V took a few deep breaths, trying to come back from the edge. “Yeah, so very ok,” he slowly raised his hips enough so that John’s cock popped free, he whined at the loss of feeling full but it wouldn’t be for much longer. Repositioning himself so he was now straddling John’s lap facing each other, V guided John’s cock back into his impatient hole. He sank down slowly, moaning as each one of those piercings once again entered him, hey were no longer making direct contact with his prostate but they still felt damn good. 

A few shallow thrusts and John’s hands found a home in V’s hips, trying to get him to speed up his movements.

“What’s the matter cowboy? Getting impatient?” V threw his head back and laughed at John’s eagerness. He reached behind him and retrieved the forgotten hat of his friend. “Maybe I should become a cowboy,” V placed the wide brimmed hat into his own head and kept it in place with a hand on top, he moved his other hand into John’s shoulder for support. “I already know how to ride,” to demonstrate this, V began moving his hips in a quick practised rhythm, drawing deep groans from the man beneath. 

“Fuckin’ hell darlin’!” John’s grip tightened on the younger man’s hips, “I ain’t gonna last much longer with you talkin’ like that!” Every time V raised up so John nearly slid free but before he could, V slammed back down and hit his sweet spot dead on.

They were both too lost in pleasure that they didn’t care about keeping quiet anymore. The table next to them had gotten rowdier, while still respecting the duo’s privacy (somewhat), they kept cheering and hollering. V was sure he heard the music get louder, whether or not it was one of the drunken twenty-somethings or the barkeep trying to let them finish before kicking them out, V didn’t care. He would take what he could get. 

“Fuck John, I’m fucking close!” V wrapped both his arms around John’s neck, quickening his pace. His hand’s settling in John’s hair and pulling every time he hit his prostate.

“Me too darlin,” John moved one hand from V’s hip to jerk V in time with his quick thrusts. “Show me that pretty face of yours when you cum, sweetheart.”

V leant forward, engaging John in a desperate opened mouth kiss. “Fuck yes, right there, fuck, I’m gonna-“ V lost his rhythm slightly as the pleasure started burning low in his gut, “John!” V arched back, feeling his orgasm hit. It was bliss. John jerked him faster, making the pleasure that much more intense. All that build up and now the reward, his thrusts slowed until he was spent. He opened his eyes, breathing heavily he looked at John’s shirt, “sorry about that.” 

Looking down at his own chest, John saw V’s cum streaked across the front of his shirt and on his hand. “Don’t worry darlin’,” John brought his dirtied hand to his mouth and tasted V’s semen. “But we ain’t finished yet sweetpea,” John thrust up into V, reminding him that he still hadn’t cum yet.

“Cum inside me cowboy,” V started moving lazily, his legs feeling weak after his orgasm.

John didn’t need to be told twice, he tightened his grip once more on V’s hips and held him in place. Picking up a brutal pace, John thrust up into the tight heat of V’s ass. “Damn, darlin’!” John didn’t need much longer, within seconds he felt his climax hit him. Groaning deep into the crook of V’s neck, John emptied himself into the condom while buried balls deep in V’s ass.

Whining softly at John’s movements, V stroked his hair, pushing the sweaty strands out of his face before leaning in for a deep passionate kiss. “That was fucking good John,” V shifted his hips slightly, making them both groan at the overstimulation, 

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” John leant his forehead on V’s, the table next to them cheering and applauding, “maybe next time we don’t need an audience.” 

They both laughed, but again John had mentioned a ‘next time’ and V wasn’t ready for a relationship or anything more than sex. He lifted his hips one last time, feeling John’s softening prick leave his ass, those piercing still making him moan. “You wanna make this a regular thing?” He didn’t want to ruin the afterglow but he wanted to know what John meant. V shuffled his hips as he pulled his jeans up.

Helping V take a seat next to him, John then removed the condom and tucked himself back into his pants. “Only if y-,” he was cut of by the barkeep shouting angrily over at them. 

“Alright you two shits, you’ve had your fun now get he fuck out and don’t come back!” He was pretty mad so the two men quickly gathered their belongings and made to leave. They passed the table next to them and they held their glasses up in support, shouting praise at them as they made their way out. 

It had stopped raining at least. Once they were both outside, John lit up a cigarette and offered one to V who accepted. “That was fun,” V said after a few moments of silently smoking, he thought it best to ask John again after being interrupted before, “what did you mean by ‘next time’?” 

“Darlin’ I ain’t gonna lie, you were one of the best fucks I ever had and I ain’t about to let you walk away that easy,” John winked at V, before taking a puff from his own cigarette. “I ain’t exactly suggesting we go all domestic, but if you ever wanna have some fun...” He looked over to V, expecting him to finish the sentence.

“We can have fun together?” V looked back, almost challenging his new friend. 

“Exactly!” John stumped his cigarette out and straightened out his outfit, making sure he still had everything. 

V finished his own cigarette and saw John getting ready to move on. “Wait,” V realised he was still wearing that stupid hat, he reached up and removed it from his head. 

Before he could hand it back though, John had guided it back onto V’s head, “you can give it back to me next time, darlin’, it does suit you after all.”

Blushing slightly, V accepted, “deal!” 

They exchanged contact info and John turned to leave, “I’ve got something to remember you by too, darlin’” He tapped his neck where V had sucked a mark into his tanned skin at some point throughout the night. “Until next time V,” with one final wave, John turned completely and walked off into the night.

V stood their in the damp air of the the night, reaching up and touching his own neck where John had left his own marks, “until next time cowboy.”


	2. Working Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you order some office smut?
> 
> Cool, here it is.

Tonight, V should be getting drunk in an underground bar swapping saliva with a handsome stranger but instead, he had to scope out some rich guys office. Apparently the intel that T-Bug got had been corrupted, the only solution would be to get it manually instead of over the net. Fortunately, V has the charm that T-Bug lacked so he was going to do the leg work while she talked him through it. The promise of a bottomless tab at Afterlife seemed like fair payment on V’s end, he didn’t worry too much about the legality of the arrangement, but he was about to break into some corpo building so what did he care.

He was standing in the grand lobby of the building, god this place reeked of corruption and wealth. V didn’t like how clean and stark everything looked. The ceiling was high and a grand chandelier hung in the centre, the walls were a crisp white and the glass panels were spotless. The decor in the room probably cost more than V could possibly imagine, and he was thinking pretty generously. Two security guards were patrolling the area, checking people as they entered and monitoring the elevators. V wasn’t worried, he had T-Bug in his ear and she was gonna walk him through all the security shit. Hopefully this wouldn’t take too long, he really wanted to hit the clubs and find a guy to take home. 

The most important thing of the night was to not draw too much attention to himself. Dressing as he usually did would be asking for trouble, in this environment he needed to blend in, and unfortunately that meant he had to dress like a corpo rat. The suit he’d acquired was a good fit but the high collar irritated his neck, to compensate for that V had undone the first few buttons pulling the collar away from his skin. As for the shirt itself, it was made of an overly expensive fabric that felt nice, better than the jersey of V’s usual tees. The slacks fit well but V was (for once) regretting not wearing any underwear, the stiff fabric rubbing against all the wrong places. He had chosen to wear the blazer, the cut fit his body type well and accentuated the defined definition of his body. If it wasn’t for the fact he looked like one of those corpos, V would wear one more often. No matter how much he needed to blend, he wasn’t quite committed enough to those stupid loafers that seem to be in corporate fashion right now. Instead he was wearing a pair of his nicer boots, a pair that didn’t look so scruffy, but they were still heavy. 

Approaching the front counter, V met the bright face of the young receptionist, apparently they had a 24hr help desk even though the offices were all empty at night. “Good evening, how can I help you sir?” The boy’s voice was just as cheery as V expected. 

V smiled back, the guy was cute, but V was here to work unfortunately. Not really sure how to answer without getting the attention of the two security guards that were patrolling the lobby, V tilted his head to the side, listening to the voice of T-Bug.

“You’re a new employee and you’re visiting your desk to get a head start on the work tomorrow. I’ve added a name to the system: Felix Monroe.” T-Bugs voice was calm and collected, giving V confidence.

Nodding to himself, V leant forward on the counter and looked down at the receptionist, “I just started here. Looking to get a head start and impress the boss if you know what I mean.” He finished with a wink, unable to stop himself. 

“Oh, of course!” The young guy looked a bit taken aback, a soft blush on his cheeks, “what was the name?”

“Felix Monroe,” V answered cooly, running a hand through his messy hair. Ain’t no amount of product that could tame those locks.

A few moments passed with just the sound of a keyboard filling the vast room. V focused his attention of the guard by the elevator, he was armed, V would have to try and not deviate from the plan. He himself was unarmed, needing to blend in as much as possible, he didn’t intend for this night to end in a gunfight that’s for sure.

“Ah, yes, you’re stationed on the 74th floor in the development department. Your work station has been prepared already for tomorrow but there shouldn’t be an issue with you getting started tonight.” The receptionist regained his professional demeanour, “here’s your keycard, there is limited access until the three month review but you’ll be able to get to your office and the cafeteria. Food is served 24/7, but if you want the good stuff you’ll need to go the vending machine on 34, they got hot ramen and it’s the best!” He finished with a wink of his own. 

“Thanks,” V took the keycard, letting his fingers linger a moment more than needed, and put it inside his blazer, “Maybe we can get some together sometime?” He smirked at the receptionist as he turned towards the elevators, kinda sucked knowing that he probably wouldn’t see the guy again. He heard the guy stumble a bit at his desk as he walked away.

“I’d like that, Felix,” the small voice reached V as he stood into the small space of the elevator, nodding at the guard as he passed. Turning to face the cute receptionist one last time, V gave him a mock salute as the doors closed. Oh how V would have liked to take that guy on a lunch date but alas, he was here to work. He pressed the button for the 74th floor.

“I’ve put all the cameras to loop the last thirty minutes so you can move freely for as long as needed,” T-Bug reassured V. “You’ll need to get to the 82nd floor, that’s where the server room is. However that card won’t let you go higher than 74. I’ll override the system.” 

V watched as the light for ‘74’ dim and the light for ‘82’ light up. Damn that girl was good, V couldn’t wait to take on the rest of this mission if it was going to be this easy. 

Arriving at the desired floor, T-Bug spoke V through the layout, leading him to the desired server room without so much as a hitch. “Plug that device into the third port from the left.” Following T’s instructions, V plugged the device into the correct port and watched the screen light up. “Ok I now have remote access, this may take a few minutes but until I work through the firewalls I won’t know for sure.”

“I’m not worried,” V knew what T-Bug was capable of, he had seen her work before and felt confident they could get out of here before anyone even really noticed.

A few minutes passed in silence as V’s mind drifted to dirty thoughts about that receptionist. He sure was a cutie, he’d look even cuter being ridden by V. In front of him the screen was dancing with digits and files while T-Bug worked. “We got a problem,” T-Bug’s voice remained calm, “someone’s still on the server and I can’t get the files while they are still logged on.”

“Well shit, can’t you just sign them out?” 

“Negative, you’ll need to sign it out manually, shouldn’t be too hard,” she made it sound so easy.

“How am I supposed to do that if the person’s still using it?” V threw his arms up, “I can just unplug it or what?”

“That’ll work. The office is down the corridor, right at the end.” She wasn’t even giving him room to argue, great. 

“Ok, I’ll see what I can do,” reluctantly, V exited the server room. Quickly surveying the corridor but he couldn’t see anyone. “‘It will be easy!’ She said. ‘No one will even know you’re there,’ she said. Yeah right,” V mumbled under his breath.

“I can still hear you, y’know,” her voice made V jump slightly. 

Shit. He forgot about that.

“But you disconnect that user and I’ll order some take out to your place when you get home,” There was a slight hint of humour in her voice. Was T-Bug teasing him? He didn’t know she had it in her but he enjoyed it while it lasted.

“Ok ok, make it a jumbo sushi platter will you?” V might have been pushing his luck but he wasn’t looking forward to distracting an old corporate worker.

“Sure. This door right now,” as quick as the humour found her tone it left again, leaving just business. 

V nodded to himself again, getting all serious to continue his task. He crouched down in front of the door beneath the window, thinking he should probably scope out the room before entering. Peeking over the edge slightly, V had a decent view of the interior, another vast amount of space. It seemed that the more of a corporate asshole you were the more space you needed to put your ego. Sparse furniture, the classics desk setup with a small chair opposite a comfy looking leather one. Behind the desk was an impressive floor to ceiling window, the view of the city from there must be breathtaking.

The man sitting behind the desk wasn’t as old as V thought he would be, maybe mid thirties? V was never good with ages. His suit was sharp though he had removed his tie, exposing the strong column of his throat. The worker turned to get some files from elsewhere in the room, removing himself from V’s view. V tried to raise his head higher, but he couldn’t quite see. 

Quickly ducking and leaning against the wall, V tried to think of a way he could distract him: throw something so he would investigate the noise, might attract the guards too though. V could go into the room and do something? 

“You know what his deal is Bug?,” V whispered to T-Bug through the link, if he had info on him it might help him decide.

A few seconds passed in silence until V’s earpiece came to life, “his name is Hugo Madison. Chief financial officer. Judging by his recent activity he is working on a project to fund a new development outside of Watson. Seems he’s struggling though.” She paused, giving V time to process the info. “Oh and conveniently it appears to be his birthday tomorrow, do with that as you will.”

V heard a feint buzz indicating that T-Bug had turned off her mic, so V was left with his thoughts once more. Damn this guy was in charge of the purse strings to the whole company. How many eddies does this guy see pass his hands each day? How many zeroes were in his bank account? If V thought about it too much then he would just make himself mad. Hopefully the intel they were getting would bring this whole place down. 

Calming himself and looking down at his outfit V was struck with an idea: if this guy was stressed about a job then maybe he wouldn’t mind getting a kiss-a-gram? V would have to tweak his outfit a bit to sell the story but he was confident he could pull it off. “Bug is there a washroom nearby?” 

“Two doors down on your right.”

“Thanks,” he stood and made his way towards the overly extravagant washrooms. Why do rich people need such a big room to take a shit? Whatever, he had work to do. Looking over his reflection, V thought of what this guy would like to see. Maybe he should show more skin? Fuck it, he undid a few more buttons, parting the front to reveal more of his chest, yeah that was good. What do kiss-a-grams even look like? What if this guy doesn’t even like other guys?? Well, only one way to find out.

Scruffing his hair up slightly to add to his rugged charm, V confidently made his way back towards the CFO’s office. Stopping outside the door, he wondered if he should knock, or should he barge in. Not wanting to startle the guy and get security called on him, he thought it best to knock, so he did.

Waiting impatiently for him to call him in was a pain. Did he not realise that V had places to be right now? Eventually after a few minutes V knocked again, and an angry shout responded. 

“What is it?” Mr Corpo didn’t exactly seem in the mood. Best case, V could get in there, distract him and disconnect the monitor. Worst case, he’d get into a fist fight, although V felt that might not even be that bad of a case. 

Putting on his best attempt at a sultry voice, V leant against the window on the door trying to peer in, “I hear it’s your birthday big boy!” Hearing the words leave his own mouth made V cringe a bit internally, he was committed now so he had to roll with it. “Don’t you want to celebrate?”

He was met with more silence, if the guy didn’t play along then V would just have to barge in and use brute force. Although that back up plan wouldn’t need to be executed quite so soon, the annoyed voice barked out again, “get the fuck in here!”

No need to be so rude, V thought, but he entered the pretentious office and finally got a good look at the guy, as well as the monitor he needed to disconnect. This guy looked tired, destroying lives of the people in the slums must be hard work. Although his face was nice to look at, cyberware too, always a turn-on for V. He quickly looked over the man’s body, he looked like he worked behind a desk most of the time, but there was muscle there cushioned away, maybe he killed time at the gym? Bringing his gaze back up to lock eyes with his mark, V leant forward on the desk, “happy birthday Mr. Madison.” He finished with a wink.

The attention of Mr. Madison was fully on V now, he looked interested that’s for sure. He wasn’t saying anything though, what should V do now? He didn’t know so he improvised. Striding around the desk keeping eye contact, V put his hand on the back of Mr. Madison’s chair and spun it round so they were facing each other. V leant down, crowding into his space, “are you ready for your gift, Mr. Madison?” He bit his lip seductively, watching the corpo’s gaze fall to his mouth.

Up close this corpo guy actually was quite handsome, maybe V could just have fun with him instead of having to rush about after the job. 

“Call me Hugo,” with that, Hugo pulled V down into an aggressive kiss with a strong grip on the back of his neck. 

Meeting him with equal force, V felt light headed at the rush of desire running through him. V leant forward, resting his knee on the side of the chair next to Hugo’s thigh. Pulling back after a few more moments of tasting each other’s mouths, V caught his breath, he was starting to feel hot already. 

“So who was it that sent you then, Gorgeous? Was it Dan? Got to remember to thank him.” Hugo ran his hand down over V’s exposed chest, exploring beneath the opened shirt. “Is a kiss all I get?” Hugo confidently cupped V through his tented slacks, startling a sound from him. 

Now was a chance for V to decide how he wanted this all to end, Hugo moving his hand around to caress V’s ass. He looked over at the monitor, noticing Hugo’s discarded tie. Ok he had a plan, “oh I have another gift for you birthday boy.” He pressed his chest against Hugo’s face, much to the older man’s delight, Hugo quickly started licking and biting at the exposed skin. V would usually love the attention but his purpose was to reach over and grab the tie. “No peeking though until I say so, Mr. Hugo,” V held the tie across Hugo’s eyes. 

Interestingly, Hugo accepted easily, sitting back in his leather chair as V tied a secure knot behind his head. “Dan will definitely be getting a bonus for this,” Hugo got comfy, spreading his legs and V could already see he was getting hard. 

V pressed his hands to the inside of the older man’s knees, forcing them wider so he could kneel between them. Running his palm across the growing bulge, V looked over at the moniter as he heard a low groan from the man above, “yeah baby.” He could see where the power outlet was but he couldn’t reach it from where he was. Thinking quick, V undid Hugo’s belt and fly, tugging the underwear out of the way and exposing Hugo’s dick to the air. Humming to himself, V admired the length in front of him. Not bad. It wasn’t the biggest he had seen but there was still enough to work with, circumcised and tidy pubic hair. Any dick was a good dick to V, as long as the owner knew how to use it, it didn’t matter. 

He wrapped a hand around the dick in front of him and started a lazy rhythm with his movements. Hugo was moaning, “fuck gorgeous, you’re making me crazy!” Apparently he was quite an impatient man, V thought it would have been better to gag him instead of blindfold him. But this was all for a job, gotta keep that reward in mind.

V leant close and blew some cool air on the leaking tip, causing Hugo to moan lowly. “You’re so hard already, been a while huh, birthday boy?” 

“Too busy working on this piece of shit project,” Hugo tried to put a hand on V’s head but V swatted him away.

“Did I say you could touch Mr Hugo?” V scraped his teeth over the sensitive head as punishment, nothing too harsh but judging by the intake of breath above him it was just enough. “Forget about all that work now yeah? I’ll take good care of you,” licking a long line up from the root to tip. He pressed his hands against the floor as he flicked Hugo’s cock with his tongue, occasionally taking one of his balls into his mouth. V kind of wished Hugo wasn’t blindfolded, he liked it when people kept eye contact and praised his pretty face. However this was just work, V shouldn’t get too carried away now. 

When Hugo started humming, V knew he was lost to the feelings of pleasure. The corpo put his hands behind his head. V sneered up at him, what an arrogant ass. V quickly withdrew, standing up and silently making his way over to the power outlet. He didn’t know which plug was the right one so he it unplugged them all. 

“How long you planning to keep me waiting, gorgeous?” 

Not wanting Hugo to remove the blindfold, V quickly took his cock in hand, giving him a few long strokes. “Don’t you have any patience?” Kneeling once more, V looked up and saw the monitor screen was black. Good, now T-Bug could access those files. Satisfied his job was pretty much done, V though he might as well enjoy the hard dick in front of him, he’d hate for it to go to waste. 

Taking the needy prick into his mouth, V let out a moan of his own. V loved the feeling of a warm cock on his tongue, it made him feel hot with need. Pulling back slightly, V swirled his tongue around the head, lapping at the pre that had gathered. The groans he was getting from the man above him were a good indicator of his good work. This time when he pulled back he sucked his own fingers instead, getting them nice and wet as he fondled with Hugo’s balls. 

Removing his fingers from his mouth he undid his own belt and pushed his pants down, circling his hole with his spit slick digits. Moaning as he pressed a finger inside, V hastily muffled himself by taking Hugo back into his mouth, starting to bob up and down. 

“Fuck, yes, you like sucking cock, baby?” Hugo’s comments weren’t exactly doing it for V. But it has been a while since V had had any fun with someone and he was getting needy. 

Hugo was definitely enjoying this, and V was starting to, especially as he put another finger inside his ass, feeling the stretch. He pumped the digits into himself, scissoring them out, he’d prefer if they had actual lube but this guy didn’t have such a big cock so it wouldn’t be too bad. V licked the thick vein on the underside of Hugo’s cock, feeling it throb under the attention. Now he had sucked enough cock to know when a guy was close, he didn’t want to end things so soon, he needed to get some release too. 

Pulling off for a final time and removing his fingers from his hole, V stood in front of the blindfolded man. There was a noise of protest from Hugo but V ignored him. He shed his blazer and chucked it on the floor and he pushed his slacks off leaving him in just his shirt and socks (complete with sock garters - he had to commit to the look), before straddling the man in front of him.

Hugo’s hands found V’s waist and he pressed up against the man on his lap. V didn’t want to keep up the whole ‘no touching’ rule, he liked being touched, but he thought of a suitable punishment. Resting his arms on Hugo’s shoulders, V leant close to his ear, “Mr Hugo, I thought I said no touching.”

The hands around his waist instantly disappeared, but V brought them back into place, “I guess you can touch now, but you won’t be able to see. I think that’s fair don’t you?” V circled his hips, feeling that slick cock slide against the crease of his ass, teasing his rim ever so slightly. He hummed at the contact, gripping the man in front of him so he could set a better rhythm. 

“In-in the top drawer,” Hugo stammered as V kept grinding against his dick. “There’s lube and some rubbers,” oh what kind of things did this corpo get up to huh? V didn’t dwell too much, grateful that this wouldn’t be as painful an experience as he had planned for. 

“What a naughty boy, having fun in the office when you should be working hmm?” V moved his hips back and forth, causing Hugo to throw his head bag and tighten his grip on V’s hips. V undid his shirt but decided to keep it on, happy with how things were, he retrieved the items needed. “You ready for your real present?” As V was saying this, he had applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers and slowly put them back inside his needy ass. 

“Fuck yes gorgeous,” now that the no touching rule was lifted, Hugo boldly groped V’s ass. His hands quickly seeking out V’s wet hole, pressing inside eagerly, “you ready?” He blindly searched for the condom that V had retrieved from the drawer, somehow trying to find it, then fumbling to get it on.

Despite Hugo asking if the younger man was ready, he removed V’s hand and lined himself up with V’s hole. 

V got the message. He was ready. He slowly lowered himself down, wanting to make the man beneath wait for it. Moaning lowly, V stopped when he was fully seated in Hugo’s lap. He didn’t stop the hands that explored his body, the smooth hands of an office worker felt nice on his heated skin. Ignoring the weak trusts from the man beneath him, V instead guided Hugo’s head towards his chest. Hugo knew what V wanted, he opened his mouth and licked eagerly on V’s nipple.

Throwing his head back with a silent moan, V started to rock his hips slowly, a small reward for Hugo’s work. It seemed that Hugo knew what he was doing, he flicked the sensitive area before taking the raised nub into his mouth. Not so silent anymore, V let his companion know just how much he was enjoying himself. 

“You like that, baby?” Hugo was a smug bastard and V didn’t really like that about him. “Let me hear you,” he resumed his actions from before, giving the man in his lap the attention he deserved. 

Moaning at the stimulation, V held Hugo closer, trying to get him to stop his smug chuckling. This guy represented everything V hated in the system but he wasn’t going to ignore the change for a good fucking - and knowing that V was helping to steal all his files helped. Finally getting too impatient, V lifted his hips up until Hugo nearly slipped free. But before he could, V slammed back down. He repeated the movement a few more times, drawing a few satisfied sounds from the corpo. 

Readjusting slightly on his next thrust down, V’s vision flashed white. Shouting out at the pleasure, he felt Hugo’s grip tighten on his hips. “So that’s your sweet spot huh, babe?” Hugo kept his grip on V, holding him in place as he rapidly thrust up into the tight heat. “You’re so fucking tight,” his thrusts hit dead on to V’s prostate, causing him to cling to Hugo for support. 

Wanting to see his effects on V, Hugo removed the tie from his eyes, “just look at you, gorgeous. You’re desperate for it.” 

V was feeling too good to get mad about the ‘no peeking’ rule so he let it slide. “Fuck, you like your g-gift?” He still tried to maintain the whole kiss-a-gram disguise but at this point he may have crossed over to an escort. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Fuck yeah,” Hugo displayed his hidden strength when he stood up, carrying V while still buried inside him. Keeping an arm around his waist, Hugo thrust up once, “I’m only just getting started baby.” With his other arm, Hugo managed to sweep the surface of his desk, scattering the loose papers and folders to the floor. 

“Holy shit,” this was way more than V was expecting. He was lowered onto the desk with a surprising amount of care, considering how aggressive Hugo was earlier in his actions. There wasn’t too much time to think about that, the throbbing cock in his ass clouding his mind with lust.

Now happy with how V was positioned, Hugo started moving again, pulling his hips back before slamming back home. Looking up at Hugo, V couldn’t help but feel that there was something so filthy about how the man above him was still fully dressed (apart from the open button and fly for his cock to be free), and V being almost naked apart from his open shirt and socks.

Hugo held V’s legs up by his ankles, spreading him wider, “You like that, babe?” 

He would, but V wasn’t getting the most out of this. Arching his back and repositioning his hips, V managed to get to a position where Hugo was hitting his prostate with each thrust. “Yes, right there!” He reached forward, running his hand over the small patch of exposed skin at Hugo’s lower abdomen, “that’s it big boy!” 

It was clear to V that Hugo was only taking what he wanted, and if V wanted to get the satisfaction he craved he’d have to take too. Moving a hand down to jerk his own prick in time with Hugo’s erratic thrusts, V could feel himself reaching the edge of pleasure. “Yes, more,” he could feel himself getting pushed across the glass table with each of Hugo’s thrusts but it still wasn’t enough. 

Of course Hugo didn’t touch V, he instead lifted his hands and put them behind his head again. Was that just an arrogant asshole’s signature pose or what? Regardless, it didn’t stop his hips thrusting into V. 

“You gonna cum baby?” Hugo was looking down at the man beneath him, panting heavily “gonna cum from my cock?”

V wished he would just shut up, he was handsome sure, but his tone was all wrong. “Harder!” He was close a few more good thrusts was all he needed.

Wrapping his legs around Hugo, V started jerking his cock faster. He was so close. A few deep thrusts from Hugo and V let go. His vision unfocused and a wave of pleasure crashed over him. He kept stroking himself through his orgasm, painting his chest with his own semen. The movements of Hugo slowed down, letting V enjoy the bliss. 

“Fuck that’s hot!” Hugo pulled out of V, scrambling to remove the condom. Chucking the offending rubber over his shoulder he took himself on hand. “Say my name. Say my fucking name!” 

“Mr Hugo,” V ran his hands down his chest, smearing his own cum over his heated skin, “cum on me Mr Hugo.” He lifted his legs with his hands under his knees. 

“Fuck yeah baby!” Hugo’s hand was a blur as it worked his dick. “Fuuck-!” With a strangled groan, Hugo thrust into his fist, feeling his orgasm hit him. He stroked himself as he came all over V’s chest, some even reaching his face. “Take it,” Hugo made sure to cover V with as much of his cum as he could. 

This guy didn’t have the most attractive O face he’d seen and the load he was rewarded with wasn’t exactly that generous, despite this guy being apparently pent up. But V was satisfied, feeling himself covered with jizz, it made him feel dirty but in the best possible way. Letting his legs drop, V caught his breath. That was quite the experience. 

“Well gorgeous, that was fucking fantastic,” Hugo had tucked himself back into his pants and was tidying up his appearance. 

Looking up at the corpo, V winked and ran his hand down his chest once more, “did you like your birthday gift Mr Hugo?”

“Gotta say, that was one hell of a birthday treat baby,” Hugo pat V’s thigh. “You need cab fare or something?” 

V laid there, thinking about what he’d just done, he wasn’t about to turn down some eddies. “That’d be nice,” he sat up on the desk but remained seated, “you got a bathroom I can use?” 

“Sure, you look good as you are though gorgeous,” Hugo’s eyes still roamed over V’s body hungrily, but then he pointed to a door to the side, “just through there.”

“Being Boss has its perks huh?” V winked at Hugo, still maintaining his cover (at least that’s what he told himself). He jumped of the desk and gathered his things before entering the bathroom. 

Once inside the small space, V locked the door, he didn’t want any funny business. Looking in the mirror he looked quite the sight: hair a mess, covered in cum and a few marks on his chest. If it was any other situation, V would be feeling very proud and would have strut around like this for a whole longer but he had a job to do. Shit. The job! Panicking slightly V quickly ran some paper towels under the tap to clean himself. 

“You finally finished?” T-Bug spoke over their connection, her voice was just as calm as ever.

“Fuck Bug, I’m sorry,” V doesn’t feel embarrassed often but T-Bug was a good business contact for V and he didn’t want to lose it over something stupid. He kept his voice down so that Hugo didn’t hear and get suspicious. 

“You know you can turn your mic of right? Would have saved my innocent ears,” her voice was still calm, but was T-Big teasing him?

“I’m so fucking sorry Bug, I guess I got too carried away,” V quickly cleaned up and tried to look presentable once more. 

“It’s ok V, it was a solid plan, I got all the data I needed. Just need you to pick up the device from earlier then you can leave”

“Sure thing,” happy that he looked presentable and only slightly fucked, V exited the bathroom.

“Cash is on the desk, should be enough,” Hugo was seated facing the window, lighting up a cigarette. It seemed he wasn’t interested in V anymore, having got what he wanted.

V stalked over and snatched the cash of the table, glancing over at Hugo. “Until next year big boy,” he said a bit too bitterly and waited for a response but didn’t get one. Whatever, by morning this place would be nothing and ‘Mr Hugo’ pretty much just paid V to rob him. Plus V and his slight of hand managed to snatch his wallet at the beginning of the evening, that would pay for his next upgrades easily.

Leaving the office and retrieving the device, V quickly made a b-line to the exit. Taking the service exit to avoid disappointing that cute receptionist, V slid away into the night, ready to take on the next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think, or hat you’d like me to write.
> 
> P.s. that receptionist might feature in a later chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How did you like it? Got anyone you wanna see? Let me know!
> 
> Hmu @ Cyberpunk-thot on tumblr.


End file.
